I'm Gonna Be The One To Find You
by Dramione15
Summary: a sequel to I'm Gonna Be The One To Save You. Hermione and Harry are happily engaged until one little notebook and secrets tears the two apart. Leaving questions and trust issues between the two love birds. All the while Voldemort is plotting his reveng.


Chapter 1: Why?

_She will die, you all will die..._

I opened my eyes wide open. It was another dream of Voldemort. But when didn't i dream of him? Yet, it is always the same dream. I look over at my beautiful soon to be wife laying in our bed beside me. If only she knew what was running threw my head right now. I couldn't tell her of the dream i had every night. Hermione already had enough on her plate right now as it stood.

_Just wish she'd take a break. _I said to myself as i rose. As always i got up from the bed, trying not to wake my sleeping beauty. Then i walk in the bathroom and end up staring into the window. There is nothing i can do for the nightmares that pop in my head at night. It doesn't bother me for aren't all people suppose to have bad dream? The thing was it felt like i dreamed of this all before, it was like disavow. But i cannot make her worry over me. It's bad enough that i have been sick lately.

I jumped, feeling hands touch my shoulder. How silly of me? For it was just my wife. The person i fell in love with from the moment we meet on the Hogwarts Express. She was rambling on as normal. Just something about her eyes amazed me all the time, not even reconizing it i had kissed her like so many times before. Her lips tasted like cherries, sweet cherries, like the ones you would pick off. My heart started pounding like always whenever i kissed her. Her kisses never got old, it seemed like each time it got better and better.

"What was the kiss for?" she said smiling like an angel. Her hair flowed down to her shoulder's and i could smell the shampoo she had used. It was strawberry, just like she was. My hand reached for her cheek. I pushed her hair back, and placed my hand on her cheek.

* * *

"For no reason." He said kissing me once more. I could never deny i kiss from him. Hell, that would be like denying a date with Jacob Black. Once his lips parted from mine, I ended up staring into his eyes. They were hazel brown, he doesn't believe but in my eyes he is beautiful. He is the Diamond In The Rough. As if someone as ignorant as him would believe me.

He turned away, getting his brush and toothpaste. I stared at him, i knew something was up but what? He had been acting strange since he propose to me about a month or two ago. So many thoughts ran threw my head. One of them always plopped into my head 24/7. Are we really ready for this? Better yet, is he ready for this? From the way it looked, he wasn't. He's been acting strange, just not himself. Each time i ask him to tell me whats wrong and each time it's the same answer_..."Nothing, sweety. I'm fine_." I don't even know what to believe anymore.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He finished brushing his teeth, washed off his face then looked at me. I was ready for anything he had to say. I just need the answers, I'm tired of just...wondering.

"Nothing." We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally, i got ready for work leaving him in the bathroom. He wasn't going to tell me anything like always. Why wouldn't he just tell me for once? What have I been doing wrong? The better questions is what's up with him?

I was pissed beyond pissed, i was furious. This was all just bullshit to me. Most of the things that ran threw my head were questions after questions...

* * *

I had to tell her something. Anything just to make her see that i truly loved her and that i just didn't wanna hurt her. She means everything to me, she means the world to me. The only reason i keep these secrets from her is so i don't hurt her like so many of her past boyfriends have. My girl is one of kind and the best thing that ever happened to me. If i crushed her, then i would _never _forgive myself. I'd die for her if it came to it. Her heart , her emotions, are all so fragil like a baby. She would love anyone with all her heart if they gave her a chance.

Slowly, i walked over to my wife. She had just finished putting on her top. When i reached her, the first thing i did was hug her. I could tell from her expression and movement that she was beyond angry with me. My heart swelled up, i hated when she did this but then i also felt terrible. I hugged her even tighter but she never loosened up. What was i suppose to do? It was killing me inside to see she was this upset.

"Baby, i'm sorry." i said trying the hold back the tears that wanted to rush from my eyes. I loved her to much to see it all go away. She never said anything back. Nothing at all was said as we both stood there in the empty bedroom. I knew that this fight was gonna be for awhile.

She pushed my arms off her. She grabbed her purse and marched out of the house. I chased after her, trying to stop her. I kept saying over and over. _"Baby,please." _But it was no use she was long gone. I didn't know where she was going, what was going on or even if she would come back. All i knew was that i fucked up big time. But is it really a bad thing when i was trying to protect her? I walked back inside, my heart feeling as if it was numb from the inside out. Then i walked into the living room of our small little apartment. The first thing i noticed was Hermione's notebook which she kept with her all the time. Never once did she ever let me read from the notebook. It didn't bother me because i never thought of looking before tonight. I grabbed it and slowly opened it. My mind wondered as i read what my little angel had wrote.


End file.
